


I Don't Care What You Think

by SXH1417



Series: Who Cares? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Fluff, Harry was a man-whore, M/M, Minor OC - Freeform, Muggle toys, Sex, Snape's doctor is a flirt, Teasing, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to my story: Who Cares? Post-War. Harry is just getting his life together and coping with the rejection of the Wizarding world. He has a home with one of his lovers. Now all he needs is to pick the other up from the hospital and everything will be complete.... Until he gets a letter in the mail. PWP. Enjoy~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care What You Think

((SXH: Hey, guys! Here it is! The sequel you've all been waiting for is now here. I wanted to tell you guys that some of you had some very conflicting suggestions, so I'm going to try and apply then to a different fanfic. As we all know, this one is called I Don't Care What You Think. I've really debated on what I would do and how I would combine all your suggestions together, but like I said, there was some very conflicting one. Those who did not receive what they wished for will get a PM. If I cannot PM you, then check my profile page for updates. But I would like to thank you all for your reviews and patience with me. It takes me a long time to write these stories with my college classes and all. I think I've covered everything that I need to tell you guys, so I'll shut up now. Again thank you guys and enjoy the story!))

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its wonderful characters.

Warning: Cursing and sexual situations. It's the bloody sequel people! If you read the first one, you should know what to expect!

/

I Don't Care What You Think

Sequel to: Who Cares?

/

Harry had never realized the comforts of the hospital wing and how quiet it was at Hogwarts. He never took note that there was not too many people there at one time, except for the rare few times occurring after a particularly nasty Quidditch match. He never noticed how comfortable the beds were or how the constant worrying of Madam Pomfry was actually comforting at times. He never noticed a thing… until he came to St. Mungo's.

There were only about a dozen mediwitches in at the time and they were bustling about, sorting through hundreds of patients and taking in new ones. While they were doing this, they were trying to allow visitors in, including him, to see the patients that they wished to see. It was loud, packed and downright uncomfortable for Harry with all the ugly glares and stares he was getting.

Why were people glaring at him, you might ask? Well, if you were one of the witches or wizards doing so, there would be no question about it. The wizarding world wasn't exactly please with Harry after the final battle. Not at all. Harry Potter was not an ordinary boy, wizard, or even person. As he was known to do, by friends such as Luna, he had an odd way of thinking and solving problems. He considered more possibilities than most people would even dare when a situation occurred. It was one of the reasons why he was rejected to be an Auror, but that's a different story.

Harry Potter didn't end things the way everyone thought he should. When Harry found out that he was going to have to kill Voldemort, he began looking for ways to do the exact opposite. He didn't believe in killing, and knowing how fucked up the wizarding world was, they would have condemned him for doing so, even if it was a mass murderer like Voldemort. So Harry, decided that he wasn't going to kill the man. He began looking for more information on horcruxes. With the help of his friends, he was able to find out that when a person makes a horcrux, they lose not only a part of their soul, but also a part of their mind. That being said, it was no wonder Tom Riddle fell off the deep end.

In a stroke of brilliance, Harry, Hermione, and Ron found a way, a spell really, to put Tom back together. All they had to do was find all the horcruxes and the remnants of the ones destroyed, get them within the same area as Crazy Voldy, and say a small reversal ritual. Easier said than done if Harry had anything to say about it.

Of course, they had no idea what the spell was really going to do, or if it was going to fix the man at all. It was all theory really. That was why half the wizarding world was mad at them. They tried something they weren't one hundred percent sure wasn't going to backfire on them. Ron got a quite the arse chewing from his mother about that one. He and Harry both did, after Harry woke up.

Of course, Harry knew that being Voldemort's horcrux, it was going to affect him. Really, he expected the worst possible outcome. After all, when you rip a soul out of a living horcrux, what do you expect to happen? Pain. A hell of a lot of pain that left Harry in the hospital wing for about two weeks. Harry shivered at the memory. He would probably have considered it the worst moment of his life, had he not woken to Ron and Hermione defending a confused, and very much terrified, eighteen-year-old version of Tom Riddle from the rest of the Order. They had to explain to them that this had been their plan all along. Then they had to talk to the miniature Dark Lord to confirm what exactly they had done. That had to have been the worst and best part. Of which you will find out what that was shortly.

For now, Harry was just sitting in one of those terribly uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting area of St. Mungo's. He was peacefully ignoring the stares as best he could, putting on a happy smile, and clutching the bouquet of roses and a bouquet of peonies in his hands. He decided that it was much easier to focus on the flowers and his smiling so that he wouldn't cave to the urge to punch the rude mediwitch at the receptionist's desk.

"Harry Potter," said medibit – mediwitch called.

"Here," Harry answered politely, standing and going to the desk. The witch handed a clipboard over to a wizard and told him to follow the man. Harry gripped the flowers a little harder, almost strangling them in the process. She had that condescending attitude that made you feel like punching her in the face and then repeat the action about a hundred more times. What am I? Five? Clearly not, even if you seem to think so. Annoying itch. Harry thought as he followed the mediwizard to one of the many rooms.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I am Dr. Gale Stonewater," said the doctor as they walked. Then he turned to look at the boy and smiled, a genuine smile that made Harry relax for once. Harry never really took note of the nurses or doctors but this one did catch his eye, but that was only because of the sincerity in him. He had dirty blond hair and light green eyes. He was taller than Harry, but almost everyone was. Mr. Stonewater seemed to be around Severus's height though. "I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you at last." Harry just noticed this, but the man also had a heavy American accent. Harry really couldn't place the region since he had never been, but he always wanted to.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir," Harry answered. "I assume you're the new doctor taking care of my friends?" Mr. Stonewater's eyes willed with warmth and his smile grew.

"Yes, I am," he replied. "I must say I was quite shocked when they transferred me here to see them. I heard so many nasty rumors when I got here that I was wondering what sort of monstrous men I was dealing with. But, when I saw them for the first time over the weekend, I was shocked. I only saw a kid who seemed too shy to talk and an adult who could barely even talk at all. If I may ask, Mr. Potter, what did these men do to warrant such hate on them?" And there it was. The sentence that just made Harry's heart sink. Of course, there were people from other countries who had no idea what happened in Europe during the war. It wasn't exactly broadcast. And knowing America, they would only put it in the papers if it had directly affected them. Seeing how Harry's smile vanished, Mr. Stonewater said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend."

"No," Harry said quickly. "That's not it." Harry heaved a heavy sigh before he began. "Have you heard the story of Lord Voldemort?" The man frowned.

"Yes, I have. I've also learned that he was recently taken down," the blond answered. "However, no one is really mentioning how. Just that it should have been done a different way." Harry smiled softly.

"Right. Everyone wanted the man dead," Harry commented.

"You mean he's still alive?" Mr. Stonewater asked, shocked.

"Yes, and no… I didn't want to have to resort to killing him. Even though the prophecy stated that I was supposed to kill him, I found out a different way of handling it. Lord Voldemort came about from being fractured. Riddle lost pieces of his soul, along with his sanity. I 'pieced' him back together, so to speak. In a way, I did kill him. I killed Voldemort by bring back Riddle," Harry explained as best he could. The American just whistled.

"So, you pieced him back together. Now where is he?" he wondered as they came to their first stop. Harry just smiled and opened the door.

"Hi, Tom," Harry greeted as he stepped into the room. He was immediately met with shinning, happy, red eyes.

"Hi, Harry!" the teen replied, then he looked behind Harry and noticed the doctor standing there. Almost immediately he looked anxious. The American looked baffled and dumbfounded. He was a smart man. He could put two and two together. It explained a lot really. Also explained why they had pulled someone like him in to help. He wasn't biased. Neutral. Practically Switzerland!

"Don't worry, Tom. This is Doctor Stonewater. He's from America," Harry soothed. "Look what I got for you!" Harry held out the peonies, effectively distracting the other.

"They're so beautiful," Tom whispered, forgetting all about the doctor. "Thank you, Harry. Are you staying today? I would like to play a game of chess with you."

"Sorry, Tom. I'll come tomorrow though. Today I have to take a good friend of mine home with me. He's being released today and I need to make sure he gets home and gets settled all right," Harry said sadly. "I promise I'll be back tomorrow." Sadness filled Tom's features only for a few moments before they were willed with cheer again.

"Don't worry, Harry. I understand," he said. "I hope that everything goes well. But, just know that if you don't come in tomorrow, you owe me a chess game."

"Why is it you always want to play chess with me? Ron's the better player. Wouldn't you rather play games with him?" Harry groaned, making Toms smile grow.

"Nope. You're much easier to beat," Tom shot back.

"Aw, thanks. Not only do I have Severus to tease me but now you? That's just not fair," Harry groaned. "Speaking of which, I have to go see the bloody git. See you tomorrow, Tom."

"See you tomorrow, Harry. And bring me more reading material while you're at it! I've found that I do rather like Muggle fiction now," Tom called after him as he left.

"Sure thing!" Harry said and then closed the door. As they walked back the way they came and took a different hallway, Harry could hear the doctor chuckling lightly to himself. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really," Stonewater replied. "It's just that the more I watched the two of you, the more I realized how ridiculous everyone is acting." This earned him a pair of excited and joy filled pair of eyes and a brilliant smile directed at him that nearly made his heart melt.

"Thank Merlin I'm not the only one who thinks that! Finally!" Harry cheered as they walked. "I can't tell you how painful it is to walk around and be constantly reminded of how dunderheaded everyone is being. I swear, grow up people!" This had the both of them laughing quite a bit.

As they made a final turn, the doctor spoke once again. "You know, I'm really going to miss have someone to converse with on the job now. Mr. Snape is such an intelligent man. When I got here I had a Mastery in Potions, Defense, and even Charms, but every time I'm with him I feel-"

"Like you're in class again?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, how could you tell?"

"He used to be my teacher. Used to scare all the students. He was known as the Dungeon Bat of Hogwarts. But, no matter how snarky he is, he's still a brilliant man." Harry didn't realize it but he got a dreamy look in his eye. He only realized that he had zoned out when Gale suddenly snapped his fingers in front of his face

"Wow. You've got it bad," Stonewater commented. "I've never seen anyone so love-struck as you."

"I am not!" Harry said indignantly. "I'm just… just… Fine you win. I love the rotten piece of shite." Harry grumbled.

"Damn. And here I was hoping he would be single," Gale joked. "You've got quite a man. I just wish I was a lucky as you." Harry looked at him confused.

"How do you mean?" he asked dumbly as they stopped in front of the door. Now it was Stonewater's turn to smile. He opened the door and gave the best and most handsome smile he could.

"Hello, Severus. Now that you're getting release, I was wondering if maybe we could catch some coffee or some-…" The American tried but was interrupted by and sharp baritone answer.

"Bugger off, Mr. Stonewater. I don't know why I have to keep telling you. In fact, I am rather tired of repeating myself. Perhaps the best way of getting the message through to you would be to knock it into you," came the cranky and irritated, yet hoarse voice of Severus Snape. He was dressed in pitch black, long sleeve button up with black slacks and his normal black sleek shoes. He had his hair pinned back in a ponytail holder. He looked toward the door and was surprised at who he saw. "Harry."

"Hi, Sev," Harry said and slowly stepped into the room. Harry felt suddenly very nervous. He couldn't explain why he felt so nervous now of all times but he could tell you that he came her on impulse. He hadn't expected to come here at all, because he was afraid. But that morning, when he awoke. He decided he would go see the snarky man.

"It's been a while," Severus said softly, looking Harry up and down. Oh, now Harry remembered why he was so nervous. I had been a while. A really long while in fact. Harry hadn't been able to see Severus except for that time when he believed the man to be dying. Before that, he remembered the wonderful night he had spent with his snarky dungeon bat and his prissy, wanton blond. He cheeks colored at the memory. It had been over a year ago and he wasn't exactly sure what to say to the man in front of him.

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it," Harry replied, suddenly finding a spot on the floor to be very interesting. After this single awkward moment, the doctor spoke up.

"I'll just leave you two to be alone for a moment," he said and then left the room quickly. Harry stood there, blushing, with flowers in his hands, and looking absolutely adorable. Not knowing what to do, the both of them just stood there for who knows how long. Harry staring at his feet while Severus stared at him.

"I… um… I got these for you," Harry stuttered, still not looking up as he held out the roses for the other. Before he knew what was happening, the roses where snatched from him and a deceptively strong arm came around his waist, pulling him into a still rock hard chest. The roses fell to their feet as Severus wrapped his other arm around Harry's back. Shocked, Harry slowly did the same and allowed himself to sink into the embrace. Feeling the other nuzzle his head into his neck, Severus placed his chin on top of the raven haired man's head and pulled him in tighter.

They stayed just like this for what felt like hours, or it could have just been a few minutes. All they know is that they had to pull away when there was a knock on the door. Harry let a small smile grace his lips when he heard the doctor outside say, "Are you two almost done? I don't want to have to walk in on something that will probably only make me a very jealous man." The two pulled away and turned to the door.

"It's fine, Dr. Stonewater. You can come in now," Harry informed. The doctor came in with a dramatic sigh.

"Thank the Lord," he said. "I really didn't want to walk in on you two making out or anything." Harry gave him a questioning look, never having heard that particular phrase before. "Oh, right. Here it's called snogging, right? Sorry, still not used to British terms just yet."

"Perhaps you should look them up. Merlin knows it will help you in a long run – ow …" Severus said right before Harry elbowed his side. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes. It means: play nice, Sev," Harry said with a sweet smile that was clearly meant as a warning. Harry looked back at the American. "What do we have to do to check him out?"

"Oh, nothing much. He just needs to sign a few papers. Also, I need to prescribe him a few medications that should help with the cut and residual venom," said the doctor as he handed the clipboard to Severus and then took out his own prescription pad. He began to write a few things out onto it. "If you are going back to work anytime soon, I recommend a Pepper-up potion when you wake up for the fatigue. Get plenty of rest afterwards, although, I don't see that happening." Harry blushed at the wink that the doctor shot their way and Severus just smirked a little.

"Your concern is not needed. I'm sure Harry will make sure I get enough rest as possible. He's a bit of a worrier," Severus commented. Harry scoffed at that and looked away. Severus let a smirk creep onto his face. He could see the man pout in the corner of his eye.

"I'm sure he is. He must be a very caring person, considering he-"

"I'm sorry, but could we please leave soon. I do have some appointments to attend," Harry said, cutting off the doctor. Stonewater looked taken aback for a second before seeming to catch on.

"Very well," the doctor replied. "I will send you your first month's prescription via owl. Also, I want to see you once every week to observe your progress." Skimming over the paperwork, Stonewater continued with, "Everything seems to be in order. I expect to see you back here same time next week." Harry and Severus followed the doctor out of the room and down the maze of halls. Before they could exit the building, Stonewater spoke up again. "Oh! I forgot to tell you. Don't Apparate! It'll put too much stress on your body!" Harry just nodded and led Severus out of St. Mungo's.

It was the middle of the day now. The lunch rush was in full effect. People crowded and filled the streets, making it nearly impossible to pass. Not seeing a way through that hell, Harry went back inside. He quickly found their Floo and used it, Severus on his heels.

To Severus's surprise, Harry did not fall face first upon entering the room. In fact, it seemed as though he glided inside… Like Lucius. Severus thought. Speaking of which… Where is that blond minx? Severus looked around, seeing absolutely nothing to indicate that the noble was there. He barely got a glimpse of the house, which was definitely not Grimmauld Place, before his lips were met with a rough yet gentle pair. The kiss was sweet and slow. He could feel Harry express his love and the feelings of longing for his return. Dropping what little he had carried, Severus grasped Harry's waist and returned the kiss in full. They stood there, sharing kisses and occasionally pulling away just to stare into each other's eyes.

Severus didn't know when Harry's hands made it to his chest, but he wasn't going to complain. He pulled the other almost impossibly close, encasing his in the possessive grip he was so well known for. Harry's hands came to Severus's face and soon tangled in his hair as the kisses gradually became more heated. Severus massages Harry's hips, relishing the moan it ripped from the other, only to groan himself when Harry's hands clutched at his hair and massaged his scalp.

The pulled away from their heated kisses long enough for Severus to ask, "Where is Lucius?"

"He'll be along," Harry replied breathlessly and then leaned in and captured those lips again. Severus didn't have time to ponder what that statement meant before he felt a warm, slick tongue swipe across his lips, begging for entrance. Who was he to say no? He opened his mouth and let the appendage dart into his mouth and dance with his own. Harry moaned into his mouth as Severus reminded him of just why Lucius called him a silver tongue. His hands detangled themselves from his lover's hair, moving down his chest and lower. As went lower, Harry gasped as Severus pulled away from the kiss and bent his head down further to attach his lips to Harry's neck.

Harry moaned loudly at the contact. The last time he had felt Severus's mouth on his neck was when they had been in the shower, trying – and failing – to clean themselves up after their first time. He nearly forgot the feeling of being marked by this man. Harry brought his hands up, running his hands up and down his lover's chest as his eyes slipped closed at the other's ministrations. Severus nipped at Harry, savoring the taste of him and then sucking on a spot rather roughly. He wanted to mark Harry again – no, he needed to mark his young lover again. His attention was diverted for a moment by a sudden ripping sound and little clatters here and there. Smirking in Harry's neck, Severus knew what Harry had done, especially if the feeling his lover's hands running along his bare chest said anything.

"That was my favorite shirt," Severus commented. Harry just growled.

"You still owe me a shirt and a pair of pants. Consider it revenge," Harry replied and nipped and kissed Severus's neck. Severus moaned softly.

"Whatever happened to 'an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind'?" Severus asked.

"Whatever happened to that shopping trip you promised to take me on?" Harry countered. "I'm still out of a pair of pants and a white button up."

"I'm sure it wasn't all that bad, love. You can do without one set of clothes," Severus tried to soothe. Harry pulled back from the taller man and gave him his best glare.

"I'm going to explain this as simply as I possibly can. If it were not for Danny, I would have been walking home naked." Severus gave a small snort of amusement.

"I am sorry you had to wear that monster of a man's clothes. Tell me, how many times did they nearly fall of your body?" Severus asked, effectively shutting Harry up when his hands traveled down to the other's thighs. Harry's knees nearly gave out at the feeling. He let out a loud mewl and suddenly found his lover's mouth on his again. The Potions Master, with surprising strength for his condition, lifted Harry off his feet and wrapped his thighs around his waist. Harry moaned loudly and liberally as Snape moved them over to the couch. His thighs rubbing delightfully against Severus's hips as they moved.

Severus sat down on the couch with Harry in his lap. However they pulled apart when an owl swooped into the room and perched itself on the back of the couch. Severus sighed in frustration and Harry gave it a glare that made his Potions Master a little proud.

"Get the fuck out you little shite!" Harry growled. Severus chuckled when the owl hissed at him and even pecked at his hand. Harry hissed out another curse that Severus couldn't understand and stood up. Severus took the letter from the bird while Harry went and got it a treat. While Harry was away, Severus couldn't help but look at who the letter was addressed to. Harry. Of course, I'm sure that this is his house. He glanced down at the seal and noticed immediately the 'W' on the seal.

"I bet that is about George's letter about a new shipment of goods. Either that, or it is from the family about coming to see them for some gathering," Harry said as he came into the room. "Might as well open it and read it to me."

"Well, it is from the Weasleys," Severus murmured and ripped open the letter. He pulled it out and read. "Dear Harry, we are all excited to hear from you. We were very worried there for a bit that you had gotten into more trouble. But, with your name plastered everywhere in the papers, we would understand if you decided to just disappear from the face of the planet. Well, enough of that. I'm sure you don't want to hear about it. Everyone misses you, especially Molly. Ron's been dying to talk to you. Even Ginny has been missing you a bit. We were all wondering if you could come visit this weekend for dinner and to catch up, if it's not too much trouble. Yours truly, Arthur. P. S. Molly insists that you bring a guest, preferably someone you are seeing or a good friend." Severus scowled at the last portion. He was just about to voice his objection when he saw the mischievous grin on Harry's face. "No-"

"Oh, come on! They won't know we're together! I'll just bring you along as a friend!" Harry argued coming to stand behind the couch. Severus stood up before Harry could do anything.

"First of all, no. Second, you are even more of a dunderhead than I first believed if you think that they are just going to welcome me into their home with open arms. Third, I highly doubt that you can pretend that I am a friend for five minutes, let alone an entire night, with your acting skills!" Severus shot back.

"I resent that!" Harry yelled, then paused to collect himself. He looked away and took a few breaths before turning back to Severus. "I'm gonna give you a few minutes to contemplate what you just said and connect it to what happened during the war. Then I'm gonna give you until Friday to give me an answer on whether or not you are going to go with me." With this, Harry stormed off to the kitchen to get himself some brandy. Of course Severus remembered. And suddenly feeling a small decline in his intelligence and a tad bit of guilt, he stood up and followed Harry.

He peeked his head inside the kitchen and asked, "What day is it?"

Harry, with tumbler in hand and a scowl on his face that filled Severus with a bit of pride, replied with, "Wednesday. Why?"

"I'll think about it," was all he said as he left the room and went back to sit on the couch. Harry stood there leaning against the counter with a shocked expression on his face. Then a smile broke out and he had to hold in a laugh. Just like Severus… Apologizes in his own way. Harry thought, smirking as he brought his cup to his lips.

When he finished his cup, he walked into the living room and found Severus looking around at his decor. He seemed to be admiring the walls, which were a beautiful emerald green with silver designs pained onto them. The drapes were a nice olive green while the wooden floors were stained a mahogany color. The couch was a nice rose red sectional that curved at the ends. There was a nice coffee table in front of it, made of oak. To the right of the couch was a black, leather armchair and across from it was a soft dark brown chair. It looked like it had been taken straight out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, stepping away from the door frame that went into the kitchen. Severus turned around and smirked at him.

"Yes, very much. Did you do this yourself or did you have help?" Severus teased. Harry laughed a little.

"You should know I am shite at that. Lucius did most of it. However, I did suggest the designs on the walls," he informed. "Everything else, Lucius picked out himself and pointed his finger to show me where to move it."

"I suppose they took his wand away as punishment?" Severus wondered.

"Yeah… He complains about it a lot. But more often than not, he uses it as an excuse to be babied," he said.

"Dear Merlin… How long are we going to have to live with that?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, considering he is on probation instead of doing time in Azkaban, they want him to do without for at least a year or two. At least he didn't have to watch his wand be snapped before his very eyes, like they wanted to do. For some reason, he didn't have a wand at the time." Harry gave a look to Severus, asking him to explain.

"The Dark Lord took it from him, using it as his own in one of your standoffs with him," he informed. Harry nodded. "It's a damn shame. I must say, I adored him walking around with that cane of his. Strutting around all high and mighty while in reality, I would have him in my bed writhing and begging for attention." Severus smirked as he noticed Harry shiver at the thought.

"You know," Harry began, his voice deeper and huskier from the lust that clouded his senses. "This house is practically brand new. Lucius and I haven't had the chance to christen it yet." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Now why do I doubt that?" Severus wondered as Harry sauntered closer.

"You shouldn't. You see, we've been waiting for you to return to us," Harry said, now close enough that he wrapped his arms around Severus's neck and pressed his body flush against the older man's. "It's been frustrating to keep my hands off him, but he insisted. I admit that on more than one occasion, we both nearly caved, especially when I came home to find him nude of that lovely red couch we were just on."

"Poor Lucy. He must be suffering quite a bit," Severus commented, letting his hands rest on Harry's hips again.

"Oh, I'm sure he is," Harry said, ripping himself from Severus's grasp right as Severus was about to kiss him again. "My bedroom is upstairs and the only door to the right. Lucius's is right across from mine and yours is the next one. You can go ahead and put your things away, while I reply to Mr. Weasley's letter." Severus gave Harry a glare, silently calling the minx a tease. Harry laughed a little and went to sit down on the couch. He summoned a bottle of ink, quill and parchment while he picked up the letter and read over it himself.

Severus sighed inaudibly. He picked up his one bag and moved toward the stairs. As he placed his foot on the first step, Harry spoke again. "Oh, and when you're done, make yourself comfortable, I'll be up as soon as possible."

Severus raised an eyebrow briefly as he gazed at Harry. Certainly the boy didn't mean he wanted him to wait in his room like some submissive. Severus scoffed. No, the boy is not that stupid as to forget who his Dom is. He thought as he walked up the stairs. Once upstairs he went straight down the hall to the last door on the left.

He opened the door to find a room that was much like his own in his private quarters in Hogwarts. Upon closer inspection, it was almost exactly like the one at Hogwarts. Lucius… was all Severus thought as he set his bag down on the bed and pulled out his wand. With a wave, his clothes flew out of the bag and went into the closet on hangers and his books glided to the bookshelf next to the door. Once the bag was empty, it placed on top of the shelf inside the closet. Severus stretched a little, kicked of his shoes, and then stepped out of his room. He looked over to Harry's bedroom door and smirked.

If Harry wants me to get comfortable, then I will… Severus strode to Harry's bedroom door and as soon as he grasped the knob, he felt a jolt of excitement go through him. He opened the door and was met with the most beautiful sight.

Lucius was in the middle of the bed, gagged with his knees planted and spread with a bar. His arms raised above his head and chained to the ceiling. His hair had grown a little longer since last he had seen him. Now it was falling just past his shoulder blades and sticking to his sweat slicked skin. His lips were swollen and closed around the gag, his eyes bright with love, lust, and longing for him. He was completely nude, other than the leather cuffs holding him up and a cock ring around his base. Looking closer, Severus saw a cord taped to his leg with a control at the end. Severus smirked, recognizing it immediately.

"Well, well, well," Severus began. "Harry only told me to get comfortable. He never once mentioned a little surprise for me." Severus glided over to the end of the four poster bed and took in the sight again. He noticed that there were chains attached to the ceiling above the bed, which saddened him a little. However, he took another look around the room and saw that at the end of the bed was a delightful tall mirror that went from the floor to the ceiling. To the right of it, he saw a switch and a door to what Severus assumed was the bathroom. It didn't seem like the switch was for the lights, so he made a mental note to see what it was at a later time.

The bed looked delightful with the scarlet red duvet and with Lucius situated within the center. Every time he tried to look at the room, his eyes were directed back to the lovely being on the bed. Finally giving up, Severus slowly glided to the foot of the bed, directly in front of Lucius. He smirked at his lover of many years and then put a knee on the edge of the bed.

"No matter how hard I try not to look, something just always brings my eyes back to you. My sweet, lewd Lucius," Severus purred, knowing what effect it would have on him. As expected, Lucius shivered. "So beautiful…" Severus reached toward his blond and cupped his face. Lucius leaned into the touch, but when Severus made to remove his hand, Lucius's head went back into its original place. "So obedient…" Severus mused and let his hand travel into Lucius's hair. Lucius let out a soft moan of pleasure at the touch. "And so, so slutty." Severus gripped the hair hard and pulled the other's head back roughly. Lucius let out a yelp, his face flushing a dark pink and he thrust his hips a little.

"You must have been here for quite a while. I wonder… Have you lost feeling in your arms yet? Are your knees red from rubbing on the covers?" Severus questioned. He looked Lucius up and down, loving the view he was getting. Severus crawled onto the bed to be right in front of Lucius. His other hand ran from Lucius's throat, over his chest, down his side and to his hip, where Severus gripped tightly. Lucius let out a gasp and then a whimper. Severus relished the reaction he got.

"It had been too long, my dear," Severus whispered as he leaned down to press his lips to that long throat. He gave light butterfly kisses all over Lucius's neck. When he reached Lucius's Adam's apple, he captured it in his mouth for an open mouthed kiss. Severus could feel it move up and down as Lucius gulped. Severus pulled back surveyed his work.

"It is a shame the doctors said no strenuous activities," came a voice from the door. Severus didn't have to turn away to know that his raven was there. What intrigued him was Lucius at the moment. Did he just tense up? My, my… What has my raven been teaching my sweet light? Severus wondered. He could hear footsteps into the room as Harry drew closer.

"It is why Lucius has been waiting like this for the past two hours," Harry informed. "I figured that the doctors would tell you no sex, so I made it to where you could be an active participant, but I didn't think Lucy here would be very willing to ride you. Malfoy pride and all…"

"I assume he put up a fight?" Severus asked. The silence said all. "Well, that explains the gag. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"He wasn't exactly in the mood when I tied him up," Harry informed. Severus felt the bed dip on his right. "I had to… encourage a little response from him. The fighting back I can take all day, I like a little resistance. But, I had to gag him when he started to insult my methods of pleasuring him." Harry came into Severus's view, laying a hand on his and lightly coaxing it to go further and further down the blonde's body. Lucius's eyes fluttered a bit as his lovers' hands traveled down his thigh, then curving in to cup in balls. He felt Severus's fingers brush past his entrance.

Harry smirked, Severus following with his own evil grin. He looked back at Lucius and began to play with the little string that was planted there. Harry had moved his hand long ago and began to rub both of them along Lucius's back. He even pushed the platinum blond hair out of the way to nibble at the nape of the Malfoy's neck. Lucius groaned before he could stop himself then gave Severus a sharp glare. The Potions Master smiled back at him and tugged a little on the chord, drawing a gasp from his blond.

"Muggle toys? Lucius would have hexed me to the other side of his manor if I even though of it. Although, seeing the great Lucius Malfoy, despiser of Muggles and Half-breeds, in chains and drawing what looks to be immense pleasure from a Muggle vibrator, is so sinfully sexy. However am I going to repay the both of you for giving me this lovely gift," Severus said as he tugged more and more of the chord, slowly pulling the vibrator out of his blond. He heard a small click and saw Harry remove the gag. Lucius instantly closed his mouth, trying to rest his aching jaw. He had red marks on both his cheeks that stretched to both his ears. Severus wanted nothing more than to make matching ones on his other cheeks.

Just when he thought that Lucius was going to remain silent, the man proved him wrong. "Don't get me wrong. I despise such revolting things. I wasn't exactly willing to put such a vile thing in my body, but our not-so- little Savior decided I needed 'to have a better understanding of muggles'. Bloody prat," Lucius griped. A large slap rang through the air and Lucius wince and then moaned. Severus looked in the mirror and saw that Lucius's right ass cheek was now sporting a nice red hand print from Harry's hand.

"I'd watch what you say, love. There are worse sex toys I could use on you other than the vibrator. Be happy that I only decided to give you that one, instead of the ten that I had planned," Harry warned and bit down on the back of the Malfoy's neck. Lucius went limp and whimpered in pleasure.

"Ten?" Severus queried. Harry grinned.

"Yes, but I decided against it. It was hard enough trying to get one into that tight ass of his. All those months of no sex has made him as tight as a virgin again. I figured that I wouldn't stretch him out in case you wanted to savor him," Harry explained, his hands traveling to Lucius's hips and gripping them tightly. Severus looked down into Lucius's face and sighed.

"I wish I could utterly ravish him in this state. I would stretch him like the first time we coupled, gentle and easy, then I would completely devour him. I would take him until the bed had broken into pieces, and then pound that lovely arse into the mattress where he belongs," Severus said and then leaned forward to whisper into the blonde's ear. "I would have you begging for cock in an hour and would have you screaming your master's name by sunset. You would know nothing but me, want nothing but me, by the time I am through with you." Lucius wined and whimpered, the words going straight to his aching prick. He thrust down into Severus's forearm, trying to get some form of desperately needed friction. Harry didn't help the situation by taking that moment to massage the blonde's hips with his calloused hands.

"Ah! Ahhhhh… Oh, Sev, please! Don't tease me…" Lucius moaned shamelessly. Harry chuckled darkly.

"Sounds like he'll be screaming your name far sooner than sunset," he commented. Severus's smirk turned to a cruel smile.

"Actually, I change my mind. I believe I'd rather hear a sweeter sound," Severus began. "As much as I admire these chains, Harry, I want only one thing at the moment." Harry felt a pleasurable chill go up his spine as his name was practically purred.

"Yes, S-…" Harry stopped himself when he received a harsh glare from the dark haired man. The man was terrifying when he became all dominant but Harry wasn't a complete submissive. He felt a little bit of defiance well up inside him and he let it out with a smile and a cheeky reply of, "Yes, Professor." Severus growled and nearly snatched Harry by the hair in order to punish him.

"Cheeky little brat. I thought by now you would learn," Severus growled with some affection in his voice.

"I thought by now you would admit you wouldn't love me if I was anything but a cheeky little brat, Professor Snape," Harry smiled innocently. "I love you, but I am not going to call you 'master' anytime soon." Severus scoffed and turned his attention back to Lucius, looking back at the beautiful body that was just screaming for his cock.

"Release him. Let him rest," he ordered. Lucius and Harry both looked a bit sad for a moment. However, Harry got up from the bed and proceeded to release Lucius from his chains. Lucius sighed with relief as his arms were able to rest. His body gave out and the next thing he knew was that Severus was holding onto him tightly, keeping him upright. Harry reached for the leather cuffs too put his hand was swatted away. "I said to 'release him'. I said nothing about his hands." Lucius felt his body get hot. He had a feeling he was going to be even more tired after this. Harry nodded and resumed his position behind the blond. "Hold him." Without hesitation Harry wrapped his arms around the Malfoy's chest and stomach and held him in place.

With a sigh of relief, Severus leaned back on the comfortable bed. He spread his legs out wide, Harry and Lucius between them. He looked over Lucius, greatly enjoying the image of his little porcelain doll in cuffs and unbearably hard. Harry caught him staring and decided to put on a little show for the man. He pulled Lucius's back into his chest so that he could support his weight with one hand. The other trailed down Lucius's chest, his flat stomach, and through that pretty trail of blond curls. Harry ran his fingers through the curls around Lucius's cock, teasing the cock ring at the base with little touches here and there.

"Mmh. The hair here is so soft, Lucy," Harry commented. "It's so pretty too. Why is it that everything about you is so goddamn gorgeous?" Lucius moaned as the fingers worked the place he wanted touched so badly. "Severus thinks you're beautiful, too. Look, he can't take his eyes off you." Lucius's body was flooded with heat. His eyes shot up and it was true. Severus was staring at him intently. One look at his dark haired lover and he knew he was turned on, but not completely.

"Ahhh!" Lucius gasped as Harry's hand finally gripped his erection.

"Are you feeling good Lucius Malfoy?" Harry whispered in his ear. "Does my hand feel good wrapped around you cock?" Harry began to stoke his blond lover's cock slowly from the base to the tip. He was giving his partner agonizing pleasure.

"Hii… ugn… ngh… Ah… Ahhh… Ahhh!" Lucius moaned shamelessly, never breaking eye contact with Severus.

"Such a lovely voice," Severus murmured in his deep velvety voice that made both his partners melt. But, they weren't the only ones being affected. As much as he loves submissives in his bed, they need too much guidance. Having a switch like Harry was amazing. Harry's little show with Lucius not only tortured the poor sub but also gave Severus a most arousing view. His pants were tented and all he could think of was feeling that sweet mouth around him. Lucius was also eyeing his lover's crotch so there was no point in wasting time. He smirked at his blond and gave one order. "Entertain me, Lucius."

In an instant, Lucius was out of Harry's grip and repositioning himself on his knees. He placed his hands in between Severus's legs, leaving them there. His head dove for the slacks that Severus was wearing. He didn't bother messing with the hem yet, he was too interesting in the tent that presented itself so boldly. He kissed Severus's covered cock, felling a calloused hand run through his hair. Merlin, he missed that! He rubbed his cheek against it and nuzzled it with his nose, lavishing it in kisses. Severus let out a small sigh at the attention.

Harry wasn't the type to get jealous over little things, except when it came to the bedroom. He got jealous very easily there. He wanted some sort of attention from either Lucius or Severus. He waited long enough! Harry's hands ran over Lucius's back, which held new scars from the past year. He admired them and placed a kiss on each and every one of them. Harry's hands caressed down Lucius's body until they came to the beautiful globes. Harry smiled and groped the cheeks, molding them with his hands. He was proud to say that Lucius wasn't as thin as he was when he first arrived, and that he helped with that.

Lucius moaned a little at the attention. His ass cheeks were never that sensitive when people played with them. But, Harry's lips would occasionally brush across the nape of his neck, sending blood straight to his cock. He was amazed that he had any blood left in his head to think. But, he didn't want to think, he wanted Severus and Harry. Lucius mouthed at the tent, trying to convey to Severus that he needed help getting the pants off. He knew the rule. He wasn't allowed to use his hands. But, that rule was much easier to follow when Severus was either sitting up or Lucius wasn't so hard that his bones felt like they were made of jelly.

Severus took the hint and unbuttoned his slacks and pushing them down a little. Once his cock was free, Lucius attacked it with licks and kisses. He hummed in appreciation at the long awaited attention. He cursed the war and every single person that kept him away from his sweet Lucius. Severus petted his blonde's hair, enjoying the feeling of it all. Harry was much more impatient at the moment. He was forced to be around the sexy minx known as Lucius Malfoy for far too long. He had been tempted too many times to either take the man or find Hermione again but he didn't. His patience was running thin and dear Merlin he needed to fuck these men.

Harry continued to pepper kisses between Lucius's shoulder blades. His left hand remained on Lucius's ass cheek while his right hand ventured between them. He found the chord and began to play with it. He twisted it, pushed it in, and tugged on it from time to time. Lucius whined at his ministrations. His whine was somewhere between needy and complaining about the object being inside him. Harry just smirked. His kisses made it to his lower back and he could hear Lucius's breathing get heavier. Harry's left hand finally left its post and followed the chord to the controller it was connected to. He held it out gently so that Severus may see he had it but also so that Lucius didn't notice.

Severus saw the item and gave Harry an approving smile. He gently coaxed Lucius to take him into his mouth. His blond complied quickly and enthusiastically. Lucius sucked on the head, giving it special attention before he bobbed his head down to take the whole thing in. Severus was bigger than Harry by a couple of inches. It was always difficult to take Harry in that deep, almost impossible to do it without gagging though. He made it halfway down Seveus's shaft before he faced trouble. He looked up at his dominant and saw a sight he loved. Severus's eyes glazed over slightly and were looking at him so lovingly. Suddenly he heard a soft click and the vibrating, which had been slightly noticeable and irritating to an extent all day, had become more powerful and was now vibrating harder on his sweet spot. He sucked on his treat hard in surprise and moaned at the new sensation.

Harry had kept the vibrator in the lowest setting all day. He knew it would be enough to stimulate Lucius into an erection but not enough to get him off on it. He knew Lucius could feel the change when he heard Lucius's soft moan and Severus's much louder moan. Severus's head even dropped back against the pillows.

Lucius was now facing sweet torture. He could feel the vibration more now but it was so light. He wanted to feel it better, to have that vibration pressed hard into his sweet spot, He wanted to be pounded into the mattress so badly. He tried to move his hips, hoping to move the object inside him, even just a little. But the harsh, unforgiving, pleasurable sensation of hands on his hips stopped him. He moaned loudly and unconsciously took Severus in deeper. Severus was now lightly thrusting into Lucius's mouth, needing more attention.

"What did I tell you, Lucy? Muggles know what works. They know the sweetest torture," Harry cooed.

"And if you keep up this torture, I will extend yours later," Severus growled. Harry gave him a questioning look. Severus answered it by stating, "Since you are also one of Lucius's doms, I thought you would like to have a taste of what it was like when he was a virgin." Harry's eyes widened before he gave a smile.

"Is that true Lucy? Was Sev the first to take you?" Harry questioned cruelly, his fingers still playing with the chord to the vibrator. "I wonder how much time it took to prep you. How many fingers Severus pushed into you before he took you… Did you suck him in like you did the vibrator?" With each new sentence, Lucius's body grew tense and loosened like he were imagining that time. Severus watched the Malfoy's eyes glaze over in pure lust. His pupils were dilated so much that the dark haired man could barely see the silver irises. "Did he make sweet love to you by taking you slowly? Did he draw out every single moan he could before you came? Or… Did he take you fast and hard? Did he treat you like the slut that you are now?" Severus didn't dare answer a single one of those questions. He was much too busy enjoying Lucius's reactions and ministrations. Lucius was now moaning around most of his cock, sucking on it like a sweet treat the he didn't want to let go. Severus moaned when Lucius began to move his head again. He couldn't have been happier. He would never admit it, but Harry's words had an effect on him just now. He wanted to fuck Lucius now, but he would wait.

"I've had a quite a few others in my bed before, you know. One of my favorites is a screamer. They are so passionate and sensitive. I admit, nothing feels better than making one scream themselves hoarse. Were you a screamer then, Lucy? I'd like to think you were. I can imagine the envy of everyone else when they heard you screaming you pleasure, your bliss, for everyone to hear, and for them to know that it was Severus Snape that caused those sweet, sexy sounds to pass your lips," Harry said. Severus bit his lip and thrust in a bit more, but Harry couldn't tell. Lucius was sucking and worshiping Severus's cock viciously, like a starved man. Harry smiled at the sight of his lovers and took the controller in his hand again. "I want to hear you scream, Lucy."

With that, Harry turned the dial on its highest setting. Lucius, in his pleasurable shock, screamed around Severus's cock. Severus moaned loudly and even pushed the blonde's head so far down that his nose was buried in his dark curls. Lucius gagged and moaned and tried to buck his hips for stimulation. Harry adored the sight. It was so beautiful, but he knew that if he kept this up, he would be in bigger trouble with Severus.

"Tell me, Lucy," Harry began, knowing full well Severus was glaring at him. "Do you want me to make love to you?" Severus allowed Lucius to remove himself from his aching prick. Lucius turned his head slightly to look at Harry, whimpering and whining as little bursts of heat went up his spine. Harry curled the chord around his finger, tugging on it ever so slightly. "Or…" Harry's left hand came to cradle Lucius's aching dick that had been neglected all this time. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Harry grasped the blonde's cock firmly and stroked it a couple of times.

"Ahhhh! Ahh… ugh….. Nnnggghh… haaa… Ahhhhh!" Lucius moaned. Harry smirked.

"What was that? I didn't quite understand that, Mr. Malfoy," Harry continued as he stroked the prick in his hand a bit faster.

"AHH! I… Uuugggh… wa… nngh… ah! Ahhh… want… oth…" Lucius whimpered. Harry understood somewhat of what he said and took pity on him.

"Both? I guess I can try for that? Severus, do you think we can give Lucy some sweet love and a nice fuck?" Harry asked, tugging more forcefully on the chord and toying with the cock ring.

Severus gave a small grin and said, "I'm sure we'll manage."

"Please, please, please, please," Lucius chanted softly. "I want it! I need it! Please, fuck me however you like. I just need your cock in me, master. Please." Both Harry and Severus stared at Lucius for a moment in surprise.

"Seems like you flipped his switch," Severus commented.

"Never done that without Firewhiskey before," Harry added. "Either way, it's sexy as hell to hear him beg so prettily. But, like I said, I want to hear him scream." Harry yanked the vibrator out all of a sudden, tearing a nice yelp from Lucius followed by moans of frustration. Harry quickly turned off the vibrator and banished it to the bathroom. He pointed his wand at Lucius's ass and did a wordless lubrication spell. Lucius's moans and whining continued as Harry pressed a finger to his precious hole. Harry stopped to shiver violently when he felt a caress to his thigh. He looked down and noted that Severus was caressing his thigh with his calf.

"You may want to hear him scream, Harry, but I want to hear something better," Severus told. He replaced Lucius's head in front of his crotch. Lucius sucked in the head greedily and began paying special attention to the underside of the head and the slit. Severus gave a deep appreciative moan but gave a cruel smirk. "I want to hear him gag and choke on cock." Lucius didn't have time to respond as his head was roughly pulled back down, forced to take all of Severus again. To top it off, Harry had also taken his chance to shove a finger inside him.

As Lucius choked on Severus's cock, Harry moaned at the feeling of the heat inside of Lucius. "You are surprisingly loose, Lucy. You took my first finger in so well. Have you been playing with yourself while Severus was gone?" Lucius tried to deny it but Severus's fingers were buried deep in his hair. He could only make a few humming, gaging and choking noises, the vibrations giving Severus a great amount of pleasure. He pulled Lucius off his aching prick about halfway before pulling him back down. The sweet noises that met his ears was like music.

Harry pushed the first finger in and out a little more before he added the second finger. Lucius gasped a bit but was soon distracted again by Severus's rough treatment. Harry pushed both fingers in and out for about a minute, waiting for Lucius to loosen up just a little. When Harry felt the velvety walls give way some, Harry began to scissor his fingers while his other hand held Lucius's hips in place. Lucius was making more sounds of pleasure than he was of pain. The hand on his sensitive hip helped him quite, as well as the abuse to his mouth.

When Harry was able to get the third finger in, all three were becoming rather impatient. Severus may have been enjoying Lucius's work, but he was wearing thin on patience. Holding back wasn't something they wanted to do at the moment. Harry tried to hurry up the process by stroking Lucius's member in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Lucius's moans grew in volume and frequency. Severus let Lucius off his cock to take a small break before they continued. Lucius's jaw must be aching at this point now.

"Are you ready, Lucy?" Harry asked breathlessly. After feeling those soft, hot walls, Harry wanted nothing more than to be buried in them and ride Lucius nice and slow. "Are you ready to take me again? I remember last time we were together and I'm sure you do too. You were riding me so nicely, giving me such a good view. Tell me, Lucius. How many times have you dreamed of having my cock in you? How many times did you dream of me taking you or fucking that beautiful mouth of yours? Or perhaps you dreamed of me taking you between my lips again, holding you and supporting you against that wall while you found release?" Lucius shivered and whined. Severus moaned as well. The view of those two at that time was exceptionally arousing. He hadn't seen Lucius so horny in ages.

"Please… please… I want it… please take me, Harry," Lucius begged softly, his face resting nest to Severus's crotch. Harry smiled and complied. He stripped off his shirt, showing off many of his own scars, new and old. He smiled as he remembered one in particular that he received on the back of his neck, but he would show Severus later. He undid his jeans and released his aching hard-on that had received no attention until now. Lucius's pleas only got louder as Harry pressed his cock against his hole and rubbed against it. Lucius let a few tears of frustration leave his eyes. "Please! Sweet Merlin, I need you! Please fill me with your cock and fuck me like you own me! Please, Master, I want it so badly! Ah!" Lucius screamed when his right ass cheek stung in pain from the slap he earned. Harry watched with satisfaction as a hand print that was perfectly shaped to his hand began to form of Lucius's ass.

"You beg so prettily but patience in key, pet," Harry answered, rubbing himself against Lucius's ass. It was the sweet friction he wanted but he needed more. "But, you are right love, I suppose all our patience has run out." With this, Harry aligned himself with Lucius's quivering hole and began to thrust in. Lucius was tight. He was tighter than ever and so hot inside, Harry was sure his cock would melt. Harry closed his eyes in bliss as he sank further and further into the beautiful blond man under him. He grasped tightly onto Lucius's hips and massaged them, showing Lucius how much he enjoyed the sensation.

Lucius was whining and mewling so much. He keened in pleasure as Harry's cock slid past his sweet spot and deeper into his body. He missed this feeling so much. He missed the feeling of Harry inside him. Looking back, it was hard to believe that this was the boy he almost killed about six or seven years ago. He was so glad that didn't now. He loved the man too much. He especially loved being fucked by this cheeky brat who had such a way with words. If he didn't have that bloody cock ring on, he would have orgasmed at least twice just by listening to those sinful words. Once Harry was fully seated inside of him, he sighed in content.

"So full… missed this so much…" he mumbled into Severus's crotch. Severus, who continued to watch them so intently, was stroking his member at the sight of them. It was a sight to see those two men like this. He could feel the lust and the love around them and it turned him on greatly. He felt Lucius give the base of his dick a few light kisses so he stayed his hand. He removed it entirely when he felt Lucius continue the feathery kisses all the way to the tip of his cock. "We left Sev out of our fun…" Harry looked down at Severus with a sad look.

"I suppose we have," he agreed.

"I'll fix that," Lucius said and took the tip of Severus's cock into his mouth again and sucked gently. Harry pulled out a little and rocked back into his blond. Lucius groaned appreciatively. Harry took it very slowly at first. All three wanted this to last as long as they could, but it was difficult. Not having each other for so long had taken its toll, especially on Harry. He had actually died when Tom's soul was ripped from his body. Harry's pace grew faster. He raked his nails along Lucius's hips, making the man keen.

"Harder," Severus ordered. Harry thrust harder, enjoying the molten heat pooling in his gut. He stared down at the red trails his nails left on the blonde's hips. He removed both his hands and placed them on Lucius's upper back. With great pleasure for all three of them, he raked his nails down Lucius's back harshly. Lucius's jaw stuttered as he shivered, causing him to bite down slightly at the base of Severus's cock, making the man hiss in pain and a little pleasure. Harry moaned loudly as Lucius clamped down on him. "You will pay for that later, brat," Severus growled. Harry smirked in satisfaction.

"Promise?" Harry teased, thrusting lightly in Lucius now. Lucius did not like that at all. He pushed his hips back against Harry's, trying to get the pace going again. He wanted nothing more than to get fucked into the mattress right now. He whined around Severus's member when he felt the sting of another handprint on his left ass cheek. Severus gave a predatory growl that caught both his lover's attentions.

"Keep it up and Lucius will have his way with you before all is said and done this evening," Severus warned. Harry felt a cold shiver up his spine and Lucius felt a delightful one inch up his. Harry didn't like the idea of that. Severus was the only one who topped him. He loved Lucius. He loved to fuck Lucius. He didn't know how he felt about being fucked by the blonde.

Lucius let out a long moan when he felt Severus's roughened hand rub against his nipple. This got Lucius moving again. He began to suck harder on the cock that stuffed his mouth and throat. Harry took the hint and began moving faster. Once he did, he wondered how in the hell he was able to hold back for so long. Lucius was sucking him in deep with each thrust and trying to pull him back in every time he pulled back. It was such sweet friction.

"Look at you, Lucius. Sucking cock and taking it from behind," Severus said. "A handsome noble like you looks good doing almost anything, but this is what you excel at. You belong here, sucking on my cock and being fucked into the mattress." Harry shivered at Severus's words, and they weren't even directed at him. He could feel the Malfoy reacting to the words and voice. He felt Lucius's hole quiver around him. Harry decided to thrust even harder. He felt heat roll through his body at the choked sound that came from Lucius as he was further gagged by cock.

"Severus is right. You look good in your expensive little robes, but you look so much better bound in leather," Harry agreed. Severus thrust up in Lucius's mouth. The heat of it was growing with every word and Severus just couldn't hold back.

"I could only imagine what the Wizgamot would say if they saw you like this now. Would they be disgusted by your display? Surely they would, especially with how lewd you look right now," Severus went on running his other hand through Lucius's hair, the other rubbing his blonde's neck, forcing him to swallow around him. "Although, I'm sure not all of them would be… I wonder which ones will cave. Which ones would take the opportunity to fuck what is mine?" Severus raked his nails up Lucius's neck. He watched with delight as Lucius eyes rolled back into his head. "That's right. You are mine. You are my little slut. My pretty little whore."

Lucius was moaning again, when he wasn't choking on Severus's cock. He bobbed his head faster, making a pleased sound rumble in Severus's chest. Harry leaned over Lucius's back, rubbing Lucius's his harder. He bit down on the back on Lucius's neck hard. The Malfoy nearly went limp with pleasure. Severus would know he would leave bruises. It was Harry's marks. Harry began to fuck Lucius in earnest. He could tell Harry was close. He was too. He could feel the heat coiling like a viper in his gut.

"Harry," Severus began. Harry looked up at his Dom with eyes full of lust and pleasure. "I wonder what the world would think, knowing their Golden Boy was suck a sex fiend. How many have you been with Harry? How many have you taken to your bed and fucked like you have fucked Lucius?" Harry gave a cheeky smile even as he felt lashes of heat whip through him. He was getting dizzy.

"None. Lucius is the only one I've ever fucked like this," Harry said, thrusting even harder into his blond. "No one has come close to you, Lucy. You've been such a good fucking pet. The best I've ever had." Lucius was looking so debauched. "O-oh. Lucius… You feel so good inside… So hot…" Severus raised a brow. Harry didn't normally moan, like this. "You're so tight. I could fuck your hole and fill it with my cum all day. Would you like that? Would you like to be filled with my cum?" Harry's hand found its way to the patch of skin just above Lucius's cock. He began to rub that area in earnest. Lucius quivered and trembled under the touch. He was screaming around Severus's cock, and when he wasn't screaming, he was lavishing it with licks to the slit and sucking the tip. Lucius was a mess when he pulled himself off of Severus's cock.

"Please! Ah… ah… oh-oh sweet Merlin! Master… I beg of you! Take it off! It hurts…. A-ah! Ngh… uh… ah… Ah!" Lucius pleaded.

"Are you going to cum?" Harry asked. He got a shaky nod in response as Lucius was forced back onto Severus. "Do you deserve it?" Lucius made a pleading noise. He could get nothing more out as Severus began to roughly fuck Lucius's face. He saw Severus's thighs twitch and tense. He smiled and wrapped his fingers around the ring. "Then cum for me Lucius…" Harry purred, his own thrust stuttering. It took only a few more thrusts before Lucius finally came long and hard, screaming into Severus's cock. He clamped down hard on Harry, forcing him to stop his thrusts entirely. He couldn't move but he didn't mind. It drove him over the edge. Lucius's ass milked as much out of him as it could. Severus came down Lucius's throat, enjoying the feeling of Lucius languidly swallowing around him, barely conscious of his actions as he did them.

Relief washed over them all. Lucius went limp on Severus. His knees barely holding his ass in the air. Harry felt his flaccid cock twitch in interest at the sight on cum trailing down Lucius's thighs from his swollen hole. He chastised his libido. He was too tired to go another round. He barely had enough energy to remove the spreader bar and banish it before he toppled over. He pulled Lucius up with while Severus banished the mess they had made. He tucked himself back into his pants and pulled Lucius close to him. Harry, jealous, used the last bit of his energy to move to the other side and cuddle up against the dark haired man. Before they were even under the covers, his blond and green eyed brat were asleep. He sighed and flicked his wand, turning out the lights and pulling the cover up over them all. He looked down at his partners and smiled lovingly.

"I missed you, too."

/

SXH: There you have it! I may or may not work on the next chapter. At the moment, I am feeling pretty accomplished because I got this one done! FINALLY! I hope you all enjoyed this story and if you haven't read my other story Who Cares? Then you were probably a little confused. But, I'm sure this story could have stood alone. Tell me what you think in a review!

By-!?

/

Harry woke up the next morning with a delightful ache. He burrowed further into Severus's side. He reached over to feel for Lucius but was met with nothing but the bed-sheets. He sat up and found that Lucius was already up. There was a nice aroma in the air, making his mouth water. Bacon… His mind supplied hungrily. Harry got up from the bed as softly as he could. Severus was still fast asleep at the moment. He had to hold in a whine when he had to pry Severus's arm from around his waist to get up. He quietly left the room, sneaking downstairs to the kitchen. To his surprise, Lucius was actually cooking. Lucius noticed him instantly and smiled. He strode over to Harry and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Good morning, love," he said. "You've got a letter on the table. An owl delivered it earlier. Oddly enough, it's from St. Mungo's. I guess you and Severus forgot to sign some papers or something. It's pretty thick." With that, the blond turned back to the bacon and flipped a pancake. Harry smiled. He could get used to the sight of his blond in the kitchen. Maybe in an apron thought… Just the apron.

Harry shook his head. Bad, Harry. You need to see that letter. Harry picked the letter off the table in the next room. He opened it up with ease and his eyes widened in shock.

Dear Mr. Potter,

I am pleased to inform you that the patient Tom Marvolo Riddle has been placed into your custody, and will remain in your custody until the Minister deems him safe to society….

/

Bye~!


End file.
